1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a physiologically active substance extracted from the residue of saccharified malt and the process for the production thereof. "Physiologically active " means, for example, the inhibition of platelets aggregation, prevention of death due to acute pulmonary embolism, improvement of erythrocyte transformation, analgesic activity, anti-nephropathic action, radiation exposure protection activity, hypotensive activity, and hypoglycemic activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Few efforts have been known to extract and produce a useful substance from the residue of saccharified malt. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Application No. 129776 (1976) describes an extraction of a solid nutritious protein from brewed cereals such as residue of malt saccharification. However, no attempts have been known to obtain a physiologically active polymer from the waste of saccharified malt.